School Of Freedom
by Rain714
Summary: Belajar itu membosankan, membuat pandangan ku tentang sekolah menjadi buruk... Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar tentang sekolah swasta yang berkurikulum Everything is determined by bets...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning

**School Of Freedom**

**Disclaimer** : **bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**,... Yang penting gue nulis buat **"DIRIKU SENDIRI"**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Belajar itu membosankan, membuat pandangan ku tentang sekolah menjadi buruk... Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar tentang sekolah swasta yang berkurikulum _**Everything is determined by bets...**_

**The Beginning**

Kuoh Academy merupakan sekolah swasta tingkat menengah atas. Sekolah ini memiliki satu aturan sederhana, yaitu segalanya di tentukan oleh taruhan. Artinya seluruh kegiatan di sekolah ini di tentukan berdasarkan apa yang di pertaruhkan

Seorang laki-laki berseragam perak dengan logo Kuoh Academy di dadanya serta blazer hitam yang pas dengan tubuh atletisnya, membuatnya nampak gagah saat berjalan menuju sekolah

Selama di perjalanan laki-laki ini dipandangi banyak gadis dengan wajah memerah, rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan menambah kesan keren

Sesampai di gerbang sekolah, siswa ini melihat seorang siswi bertubuh mungil berdiri dengan rambut hitam sampai dibahu serta sebuah kacamata merah di hidungnya yang menambah kesan manis di wajahnya

Siswa pirang ini terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siswi tersebut

"Hei pirang. Apakah kamu siswa pindahan dari Tokyo Academy itu ?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu berhenti dan langsung berbalik menuju siswi itu

"Iya, aku murid baru dari Tokyo" jawab Naruto dengan sopan

"Siapa nama mu ?" Tanya siswi dengan menaikkan kacamata yang melorot

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum memperkenalkan diri"

Naruto menatap siswi tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik

"Maaf, namaku Sona Sitri salam kenal" ucap Sona menjulurkan tangannya, Naruto menjabat tangan Sona

"Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal"

"Kau mau ke ruangan Kouchou kan,biar aku antar" tawar Sona

"Arigatou, mohon bantuannya" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum

Sona berjalan dengan Naruto di belakang nya

"Jadi, Uzumaki-san kenapa kamu pindah ke sekolah ini ? " Tanya Sona melirik kebelakang

"Aku dengar sekolah ini memiliki suatu aturan yang sederhana, yaitu segalanya ditentukan oleh taruhan. Itulah yang membuat ku tertarik dengan sekolah ini" jawab Naruto melihat sekitarnya

"Souka, menarik Uzumaki-san" gumam Sona dengan senyum tipis

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sitri-san" ucap Naruto menghampiri Sona yang agak jauh darinya

"Tidak ada, dan panggil aku Sona" balas Sona menoleh ke Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Kouchou Sona mengetuk pintu

Tokk tokk tokk

"Masuklah" terdengar suara pria dewasa dari dalam menyuruh mereka masuk

Cleek

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Sona yang disusul Naruto dibelakangnya

"Apa dia murid pindahan itu ?" Tanya sosok dewasa dengan rambut hitam serta pirang di bagian depan nya

"Hai, Azazel-sensei saya mengantar dia kemari, mohon undur diri" jawab Sona meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, setelah Sona pergi azazel mempersilahkan Naruto duduk

"Jadi kenapa kau pindah kemari nak ?" Tanya azazel menyatukan kedua tangan menopang dagunya

"Sepertinya sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Sensei tau sendiri kan, kalau aku dari Tokyo Academy yang merupakan siswa tercerdas disana, seluruh pelajaran menengah atas maupun perguruan tinggipun sudah aku kuasai, hal itulah yang membuat ku bosan berada di sana" jawab Naruto dengan Malas

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" azazel sudah tau bahwa anak ini sangat cerdas dan jenius, tapi dia tidak tau alasan dia pindah ke kuoh

Naruto menghela nafas malas menatap azazel dengan senyum tidak tepatnya sebuah seringai

"Alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini karena adanya aturan dimana segalanya di tentukan oleh taruhan, itulah yang membuat sekolah ini menarik perhatian ku" jawab Naruto dengan seringai yang makin lebar

Azazel terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto tapi kemudian ia langsung tenang

"Ehm, baiklah jika itu jawaban, aku akan menjelaskan kepada mu tentang sekolah ini serta peraturannya, tapi secara garis besarnya saja"

Naeuto mengangguk, Azazel menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan kepada Naruto

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi di sekolah ini segalanya ditentukan oleh sebuah taruhan, dari ketua kelas hingga seito kaichou semuanya ditentukan dengan melakukan permainan yang mempertaruhkan jabatan tersebut. Di sekolah ini nilai akademic maupun non-akademik tidaklah mempengaruhi naik kelas maupun tinggal kelas seorang murid. Seorang murid dinilai dari kelayakannya serta keikutsertaan dalam kurikulum sekolah ini, apa kau paham ?" Azazel menatap Naruto yang menganggukk

"Di sekolah juga terdapat peraturan tentang cara melakukan pertaruhan, pertama sang penantang boleh menantang siapa saja selama orang tersebut berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah..."

"Begitu ya, jadi aku bisa menantang guru maupun orang luar yang masuk ke lingkungan sekolah" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis meminta Jawaban azazel

"Ya, kau bisa menantang siapa pun yang berada disekolah ini, termasuk aku jika kau mau"

Mendengar jawaban azazel membuat Naruto langsung menatap azazel seolah-olah pandangnya berkata 'kamu serius' yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala, mendapat anggukan kepala membuat Naruto memperlebar seringainya yang membuat Azazel makin tertarik dengan bocah ini

"Kedua, taruhan di lakukan dalam sebuah permainan yang ditentukan oleh orang yang ditantang, penantang juga boleh mengusulkan permainan yang akan dimainkan tapi yang ditantang lah yang tetap menentukan. Ketiga, permainan akan dilakukan apabila sang penantang maupun yang ditantang telah menentukan taruhan yang akan di pertaruhan, taruhan ini harus di setujui oleh kedua pihak dan harganya harus sama. Keempat, siapa pun yang kalah harus menerima kekalahan dan menerima kenyataan yang dialaminya. Itu saja peraturan di sekolah ini dan satu lagi proses pertaruhan dapat di lakukan kapan saja" ucap Azazel panjang lebar menatap Naruto yang masih memikirkan penjelasan tadi

"Sensei apa hari ini saya boleh mulai ?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius, Azazel Hanya bisa menghelah nafas

"Ya, kau bisa mulai dan mulai hari ini dan kau akan tinggal di asrama tua di belakang sekolah"

"Eh, bukannya aku akan tinggal di asrama pria"

"Tidak, asrama pria sudah penuh jadi kamu tinggal di asrama tua itu"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tinggal di asrama tua yang sudah tidak terpakai selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini sensei"

"Kau pasti bisa kok, gak perlu khawatir asrama itu sudah dibersihkan oleh OSIS jadi kau tinggal istirahat saja sampai nya disana"

Azazel meyakinkan Naruto bahwa asmara tua itu layak huni

"Kalau begitu kamu akan di antar oleh fuku kaichou ke tempat tinggal mu, masuklah Sitri-kun"

Cleck

Muncullah sosok siswi yang tadi mengantar Naruto ke ruang Kouchou

"Sona-san kau fuku kaichou ?"

Naruto cukup kaget mengetahui bahwa gadis mungil ini ternyata fuku kaichou di sekolah ini

"Sitri-kun antar bocah ini ke asrama tua"

"Hai sensei, ikuti aku Uzumaki-san"

Selepas itu Sona pergi diikuti oleh Naruto, Azazel terus memikirkan bocah tadi 'apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah, semoga kau dapat hidup tenang disekolah ini' batin Azazel menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum tipis

At Naruto

Setelah mereka keluar ruangan mereka berjalan di koridor melewati berbagai kelas yang telah kosong hingga mereka melihat satu kelas yang ramai, Naruto yang melihat itu tertarik untuk kesana

"Hei Sona bisakah kita kesana terlebih dahulu, aku ingin lihat apa yang ada disana ?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Sona

Setibanya di sana Naruto melihat dua orang bermain catur yang satunya berambut merah panjang bertubuh seksi serta oppai yang gede sedangkan yang satunya gadis mungil berambut perak sebahu bertubuh loli

Dilihat dari permainan sepertinya siswi loli itu tersudutkan, sedangkan siswi milf itu nampak senang karena merasa akan menang, setelah beberapa menit kemudian siswi milf itu melakukan checkmate ke siswi loli dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya

"Hhhh, aku menang sesuai dengan kesepakatan kau akan menjadi budakku" tawa siswi milf menatap ke siswi loli yang sedang menangis

"Hei, gadis tomat bagaimana jika kau melawanku"

Terdengar suara dari belakang penonton yang membuat semua siswa menatap sumber suara yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru saphire serta sebuah senyum meremehkan

"Hah, apa kau bilang dasar kuning tai" balas siswi milf itu menatap tajam ke Naruto

"Huh, aku menantang mu gadis tomat" teriak Naruto agak keras

"Siapa dia, beraninya menantang Rias-senpai"

"apa dia pikir ia bisa menang"

"Bagaimana gadis tomat ?"

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan mu dan jangan panggil aku tomat namaku Rias Gremory"

Rias menerima tantangan dari Naruto, yang di balas anggukan kepala

"Jadi kau ingin permainan apa dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Baik Uzumaki-san, kita akan bermain catur, dan apa yang kau pertaruhkan ?"

"Diriku sendiri"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat semua siswa di dalam kelas terkejut, terutama Rias ia tidak tahu bahwa laki-laki ini mempertaruhkan dirinya, apa orang ini sudah gila

"Baiklah, jika kau mempertaruhkan dirimu maka aku akan mempertaruhkan gadis ini, bagaimana ?"

Rias mempertaruhkan lawan yang sudah dikalahkan nya tadi yang saat ini telah menjadi budaknya, sedangkan gadis loli itu matanya melebar terkejut akan tindakan yang di ambil Rias, air mata yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi kini mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar taruhan Rias memikirkannya dan melihat gadis yang menjadi taruhan Rias, kemudian menatap Rias dengan senyum meremehkan

"Oke, aku setuju"

Rias yang melihat senyuman Naruto, membuatnya marah dan ingin membuat Naruto menyesalinya

"Baiklah mari kita mulai"

Naruto maupun Rias segera duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia, di depan mereka telah tersedia papan catur yang telah disusun rapi

Rias yang mendapat bidak putih mulai bergerak, pion telah di pindahkan begitu pula dengan Naruto ia juga mulai menggerakkan bidak caturnya

Permainan yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja sekarang mulai memanas di mana Naruto melakukan beberapa kali check ke Rias yang membuatnya berpikir keras untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Rias kesusahan menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya

"Ada apa Gremory-san, dimana kepercayaan dirimu tadi"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya membuat Rias tambah bingung apalagi suara-suara dari penonton

"Hebat orang itu membuat Rias-senpai tersudutkan"

"Iya kau benar, ternyata laki-laki itu hebat juga"

"Hei, aku rasa Rias-senpai belum serius saat ini"

"Benarkah ?"

"Apa iya senpai belum serius"

Raut wajah cantiknya telah hilang di gantikan raut wajah ketakutan, keringat telah membasahi wajah mulus milik Rias, hingga akhirnya Rias menghembuskan nafas menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah kuning tai, tentu saja tidak"

Suara Rias agak dikeraskan sambil menggerakkan rook miliknya, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan sinis

Naruto yang dimelihat gerakan Rias hanya bengong dan menatap Rias kemudian mengangkat knight miliknya

"Kau kalah gadis tomat, inilah yang terjadi jika kau merehkan lawanmu, checkmate"

Semua orang terkejut melihat Rias dikalahkan oleh siswa baru. Tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar, semuanya hanya terdiam. Naruto melirik sebentar yang lainnya yang saat ini terdiam kemudian menatap Rias dengan pandangan bosan

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Rias saat ini syock dengan mata melebar

'a-aku k-kalah tidak mungkin, o-orang ini mengalahkan ku' batin Rias menatap nanar ke arah papan catur

Sreet

Rias yang mendengar decitan kursi didepannya kini menatap Naruto yang berdiri dari kursinya dengan pandangan bosan

Naruto yang ditatap oleh Rias langsung berjalan dan mendekati Rias membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya

"Bersyukurlah karena bukan dirimu yang menjadi taruhan, seandainya dirimu aku pasti akan membuat mendesah semalaman"

Rias yang mendengar bisikan Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya

Naruto perlahan menjauh dari Rias dan berjalan keluar kelas menghampiri gadis berisis violet yang dari tadi Hanya berdiam diri didekat pintu kelas

"Selamat atas kemenangan perdanamu Naruto" ucap Sona melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sona membalasnya dengan senyum tipis

"Ayo pergi, aku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto berjalan melewati Sona

Mereka pun menuju ke tujuan awal, selama perjalanan mereka hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan

At Rias

Selepas perginya Naruto, Rias meratapi kekalahannya. Ia kalah hal itu sungguh memalukan baginya, dilihat secara langsung oleh orang lain bagaimana ia kalah itu sangat memuakkan

"Hei bukankah tadi itu fuku kaichou"

"Ya, apa yang dilakukannya bersama murid baru itu"

"Apa mereka saling mengenal"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia dari tadi melihat pertandingan Rias-senpai dengan murid baru itu"

Terdengarlah suara-suara tentang hubungan murid baru itu dengan fuku kaichou yang membuat ribut seisi kelas

Rias yang mendengar perkataan tentang adanya Sona yang melihat dirinya kalah membulatkan matanya

'bagaimana ini Sona melihatku kalah' batin Rias takut jika Sona melaporkannya ke seito kaichou, ia harus membuat alasan yang kuat agar ia tidak kehilangan kehidupannya di sekolah ini

Back to Naruto

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju

"Wah, gedungnya besar juga ya" ucap Naruto menatap kagum gedung asrama tua yang akan ditinggalinya.

Gedung yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Gedung ini berjarak kurang lebih 150 meter dari gedung sekolah yang di hubungkan dengan jalan setapak, ukuran gedung ini cukup besar untuk menampung sekitar 20-an orang walaupun hanya dua lantai

"Apakah gedung ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi mu ?"

Ia menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sona yang membuat Sona menaikkan satu alisnya

"Sudah kuduga gedung ini pasti layak huni, mendengar perkataan sensei tadi membuaku menarik sebuah kesimpulan..." Naruto menoleh kearah Sona yang menunggu lanjutan perkataan nya

"Bahwa gedung ini telah dirawat dengan baik oleh pengurus OSIS dan aku penasaran kenapa sensei menempatkan ku ditempat ini" lanjut Naruto menatap iris violet milik Sona dengan senyum tipis

Sona yang ditatap seperti itu menaikkan kacamata nya dan melirik kekiri dan kekanan padahal kacamata tidak melorot sama sekali seolah-olah dijadikan alasan untuk mengelak dari tatapan Naruto

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sona bertingkah aneh tertawa dalam hati, sungguh ia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sona yang lucu dimatanya

Sona yang sudah tenang berdehemk "Ehem, k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Sona berbalik pergi dari tempat itu dengan rona merah tipis

Setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar serta aura intimidasi yang berat

"Mulai besok jangan dekati aku seolah-olah kita tidak pernah bertemu" ucap Sona datar

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sona hanya mengangguk dan berkata

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi itu sudah menjawab sebagian perkataan mu apalagi posisimu sebagai fuku kaichou" ucap Naruto santai menatap Sona yang saat ini terkejut akan perkataannya yang mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Sona

"B-bagaimana k-kau tau maksudku" luntur sudah wajah datar Sona yang tergantikan dengan pandangan tak percaya

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sona menggaruk belakang kepalanya "ya.. bisa di bilang aku dari tadi memperhatikan mu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus

Mendengar tanggapan Naruto membuatnya merona, lidahnya keluh untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

Melihat Sona berdiam diri, ia pun berbalik memasuki gedung itu

"Sayonara, Sona...chan" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas

Sona yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah tipis yang menambah kesan manis serta imut di wajah cantiknya, seandainya Naruto melihat ekspresinya saat ini dipastikan ia akan terpesona oleh kecantikan Sona

"Sayonara ne, Naruto...Kun" balas Sona dengan suara yang di kecilkan, ia pun berbalik setelah Naruto hilang dari balik pintu...

Ruang OSIS

Kini terlihat seorang wanita berambut perak panjang duduk di sofa membaca berkas tentang murid pindahan

"Akhirnya kita bertemu ne, Naruto-kun" ucap gadis misterius dengan senyum manis terpampang jelas wajahnya

TBC

Halo my friend..., Ok pertama saya masih pemula kawan, mungkin alurnya Gaje kan... Tapi i'ts no problem...

Setelah lama menjadi silent reader akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk menjadi author (ya walau masih pemula)...bye bye

Next chapter : belum punya ide... hehehehe gomen!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**School Of Freedom**

**Disclaimer** : B**ukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**,... Yang penting gue nulis buat **"DIRIKU SENDIRI"**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Belajar itu membosankan, membuat pandangan ku tentang sekolah menjadi buruk... Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar tentang sekolah swasta yang berkurikulum _**Everything is determined by bets...**_

Di dalam asrama tua

Naruto kini terbengong melihat isi asrama tua yang akan ditinggalinya

'a-apa apaan ini' batinnya terkejut, asrama tua yang seharusnya seperti asrama pada umumnya kini tampak berbeda 360 derajat

Didepannya kini terlihat ruang tamu yang sangat luas dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu rumahan, dekorasi di dindingnya terukir indah seperti gaya istana kerajaan dengan cat coklat serta lantai yang terbuat dari keramik

"ini bukan lagi asrama tapi sudah seperti mansion kerajaan" gumam Naruto menatap kagum seisi ruangan di hadapannya

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga pandangannya tertuju pada ransel serta koper besar di atas meja, ia pun menghampiri ransel dan koper itu

Naruto menatap selembar kertas di samping ransel itu dan membacanya

_Untuk Uzumaki Naruto_

_Selamat datang di sekolah barumu Naruto-kun, gomen ne kaa-san cuma bisa mengirim surat kepada mu..._

_Naruto-kun, kaa-san harap kamu belajar dengan baik ya dan juga jaga baik dirimu disana. Kaa-san harap kamu tidak kebosanan di sekolah barumu..._

_Sekali lagi kaa-san minta maaf ne Naruto-kun, kaa-san tidak bisa menemuimu dalam beberapa bulan kedepan soalnya kaa-san banyak kerjaan, gomen ne Naruto-kun..._

_Dari kaa-san mu tercinta..._

Naruto yang membaca surat dari ibunya tersenyum tipis dan masukkan surat itu kedalam saku celananya

"Kau melahirkan ku di dunia ini sudah lebih dari cukup ibu" gumam Naruto mengambil ransel dan menarik koper itu menuju lantai dua

Sesampainya di lantai dua Naruto menatap banyak pintu kamar berjejer rapi disampingnya, lalu ia menghampiri pintu kamar nomor 14 dan membukanya

Cleck

Kamar yang di masukinya cukup luas untuk ditempati satu orang yang di lengkapi dengan satu ranjang ukuran king size serta lemari pakaian dan meja belajar yang tertata dengan baik dan rapi dan juga disertai kamar mandi di dalamnya

Naruto pun masuk dan menyimpan barang-barangnya di lantai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Hah, apa aku harus memeriksa seluruh ruangan di asrama ini kah" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa

"Lebih baik aku membersihkan diriku lebih dulu" Naruto pun beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi membersihkan dirinya

Setelah mandi Naruto kemudian membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya dengan baik, lalu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam asrama yang ditinggalinya

Beberapa jam kemudian

Kini Naruto memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange di bagian depannya, ia duduk di sofa sambil mengotak-atik smartphone miliknya

Setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam asrama, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa asrama yang terjadi atas dua lantai yang dimana lantai pertama terdiri dari ruang tengah dan di belakangnya terdapat dapur dan ruang makan yang menyatu. Ruang makannya cukup luas yang berisi meja panjang dan dua belas kursi di samping kiri-kanan serta satu kursi di bagian depannya sedangkan dapurnya terdapat lemari pendingin yang telah penuh akan bahan makanan dan lemari lainnya yang di penuhi makanan instan serta beberapa peralatan dapur yang hampir lengkap

Sedangkan di lantai dua hanya terdapat dua puluh lima kamar yang disertai kamar mandi di dalamnya serta perpustakaan kecil samping kamar terakhir dan juga terdapat balkon di lantai dua yang terdapat dua kursi tunggal dan satu kursi panjang

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik smartphone nya tiba-tiba berdering dan segera mengangkatnya

"Moshi-Moshi"

_"ONII-CHAAN" _ teriak suara dari smartphonenya, Naruto segera menjauhkan smartphonenya dari kupingnya dan menatap layar Smartphonenya dengan nama yang tertera

imouto ku yang imut

"Baka, suaramu terlalu keras ruko-chan" ucap Naruto kesal akan kelakuan adiknya

_"Mou, Onii-chan aku kan lagi semangat"_

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan adiknya menghela nafas "hah, semangat ya semangat, tapi kamu tidak perlu teriak kan"

_"Hehehe, gomen ne Onii-chan soalnya ruko-chan rindu dengan Onii-chan"_

"Baru dua hari aku pergi dari rumah kamu udah rindu, dasar baka-imouto" balas Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa

_"Ruko-chan kan sayang Onii-chan, jadi ruko-chan rindu dengan Onii-chan"_

"Hah, kau ini jadi ada apa kau menelfon ku malam-malam begini" balas Naruto memejamkan matanya

_"Ne Onii-chan, kenapa Onii-chan pindah sekolah ke Kuoh, kota Kuoh kan jauh dari rumah"_

"Kamu tahu kan, nii-san bosan di sana jadi nii-san pindah ke sekolah ini lumayan untuk menghilangkan bosan apalagi sekolahku ini menarik loh" Naruto tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu kepada adiknya

_"Uwooh benarkah, baru kali aku mendengar nii-san tertarik dengan sekolah apakah semenarik itu ?"_

"Ya, di sini sangat menarik loh ruko-chan" balas Naruto mengigat kembali perbincangannya dengan Azazel

_"Wow, mendengar Onii-chan tertarik membuat ruko-chan ingin pindah juga"_

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar adiknya "Eh, kamu tidak perlu pindah kesini cukup nii-san saja, kamu sekolah di sana saja ya"

_"Eh, kok tidak boleh ?"_

"Kamu di sana saja bersama ayah dan ibu dan belajar dengan giat agar sepintar nii-san mu ini, hahaha"

_"Mou Onii-chan, hump"_

Naruto tertawa mendengar suara adiknya yang ngambek "Hahaha jangan ngambek dong, nanti nii-san sedih loh"

_"Eh, ruko-chan tidak ngambek kok"_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ruko-chan tidur sana ini sudah malam" balas Naruto menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 22:00

_"Hai Onii-chan dan jangan lupa Onii-chan tidur juga ya, makan teratur, jangan minum minuman keras dan satu hal lagi jangan main perempuan, awas ya ruko-chan bakal hukum Onii-chan jika melanggar"_

"Hai, nii-san tidak akan melanggar kok, bye-bye ruko-chan"

_"Bye-bye Onii-chan, aku mencintaimu"_

Tuuut

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan adiknya Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi tidur di kamarnya

Keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun cukup cepat, setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya Naruto lalu mandi

Setelah mandi Naruto memakai seragam peraknya serta blazer hitamnya dan berkaca di cermin menatap dirinya dengan senyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian Naruto turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi

Di meja makan Naruto duduk dan makan sandwich serta segelas susu putih mendampingi paginya dengan hening, setelah menghabiskan makanannya ia segera keluar dari asrama dan pergi ke sekolah

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Naruto lalu membukanya dan melihat gadis mungil berembut putih pendek yang berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto yang melihatnya lalu bertanya

"Eto, kamu siapa ya ?" Pertanyaan tersebut seketika meluncur dari mulut Naruto

Gadis itu yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto lalu menatapnya dengan datar

"Toujou Koneko" jawab gadis mungil dengan datar

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Toujou-san ?" Naruto menatap Koneko dengan raut wajah heran

Koneko yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kini bersemu merah dan menundukkan kepalanya malu dan memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya di dadanya

"Eto, a-aku kan sudah j-jadi mi-milikmu" Koneko sangat malu setelah mengatakan itu

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Koneko hanya blank 'a-apa, gadis imut ini mi-milikku eh' batinnya terkejut

"Ba-bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi ?" Tanya Naruto kaget meminta Jawaban dari Koneko

"Eh, kamu lupa kejadian kemarin" tanya Koneko keget yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto kemudian Koneko menceritakan kembali saat Naruto menantang Rias dan memenangkan permainan yang mereka lakukan dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi bahan taruhan

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Koneko mengangguk-angguk "aku ingat sekarang"

"J-jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku senpai ?" Tanya Koneko takut

"Eh, senpai tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kok" balas Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut putih milik Koneko yang membuatnya mendongak menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum yang membuatnya merona malu

Naruto kemudian jongkok dan menatap mata kuning Koneko dengan tatapan lembut

"Karena kamu sekarang milik senpai jadi kamu sekarang jadi adik senpai saja di sekolah ini, ok"

Koneko yang ditatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut bersemu merah dan menoleh kearah samping dan mengangguk

Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Koneko tersenyum tipis dan berdiri semula

"Lagi pula punya adik seimut dirimu itu menyenangkan loh, hehe" lanjut Naruto terkekeh pelan yang membuat Koneko tambah merona

"Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah" ajak Naruto menarik tangan kiri Koneko menuju ke sekolah

sedangkan Koneko kini malu karena baru kali ini dirinya dekat dengan laki-laki

"Jadi Koneko-chan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai bermain dengan Rias ?" Tanya Naruto menatap Koneko disampingnya

Koneko yang mendengar kata 'chan' dari Naruto membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang serta semburat merah di pipinya yang membuatnya sangat imut dimata Naruto

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya ia mulai menceritakan tentang awal kejadian kemarin

Pada awalnya Koneko menantang seluruh teman sekelasnya bermain catur untuk memperebutkan ketua kelas yang di setujui oleh teman-temannya. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan semuanya tiba-tiba datang sosok murid perempuan berambut merah bertubuh seksi yang kelihatannya kakak kelasnya

Senpai-nya itu kemudian menantangnya bermain catur dan mempertaruhkan gelarnya yaitu, _Crowned King _dan sebagai imbalannya apabila dirinya kalah maka ia harus menjadi budaknya, saat mendengar bahwa senpai-nya salah satu dari murid yang mendapat gelar tersebut dan mempertaruhkannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima tantangannya dan seterusnya sama seperti chapter 1

Naruto mendengar seksama cerita Koneko dan tunggu apa dia mendengar kata gelar

"Koneko-chan apa maksudnya dengan 'gelar' itu ?" Tanya Naruto tentang gelar apa yang dimaksud

"Eh, apa senpai tidak tahu tentang _The Twelve Ruler Kings _?" Tanya Koneko tidak percaya yang di balas dengan gelengan

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di sekolah dan bel pelajaran telah berbunyi, Koneko yang terlebih dahulu menyadarinya pun berkata

"Gomen ne senpai, sepertinya bel telah berbunyi. Akan ku jelaskan nanti saat waktu istirahat senpai" ucap Koneko yang telah pergi menjauh dari Naruto

Naruto hanya melihat Koneko yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

Setelah sampai di koridor ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil "aku berada di kelas berapa ?" Akhirnya Naruto menyadarinya bahwa ia tidak mengetahui kelasnya

Naruto terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi sambil terus bergumam "sialan, sialan dasar otak jenius sialan, bagaimana bisa aku lupa menanyakan kelasku, cih sialan" Naruto merutuki kecerobohannya terus menerus hingga ia melihat Sona naik menuju lantai dua

"Fuku kaichou" teriak Naruto berlari menuju Sona

Sona pun berhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan dan menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah datar

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di koridor Uzumaki-san, bukankah bel telah berbunyi" ucap Sona datar sedatar wajahnya

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku berada fuku kaichou" ucap Naruto santai

"Ikuti aku Uzumaki-san"

Sona berjalan menuju lantai dua di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya, Naruto pun angkat bicara

"Tak kusangka kamu akan sedatar itu terhadap ku, ne Sona-chan" ucap Naruto mendekati Sona

"Urusai, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dekati aku lagi" balas Sona semakin datar melirik Naruto disampingnya

"Hhhh, ternyata kamu tipe tsundere ne Sona-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis

Sona langsung berhenti dan menunduk "kelasmu ada di depan sana" gumam Sona agak di besarkan dan langsung berbalik pergi

"Hey Sona, aku cuma bercanda" ucap Naruto berbalik memandang Sona yang berjalan menjauh tetapi tidak di tanggapi oleh Sona

"Hah dasar tsundere" lanjut Naruto menghela nafas memandang Sona yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh

"urusai" teriaknya dari kejauhan dan melanjutkan jalannya, Naruto cuma terkekeh kecil melihat Sona bertingkah seperti itu

Naruto lalu memasuki kelas yang Sona maksud, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid di dalam kelasnya dan pandangannya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, Naruto lalu mendekati murid tersebut

"Yo kita bertemu lagi Rias Gremory" ucap Naruto dengan kedua sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah seringai

Rias terkejut melihat orang yang menghampirinya ternyata Uzumaki Naruto orang yang telah mengalahkannya kemarin

"Apa yang kamu inginkan pirang sialan" ucap Rias menatap tajam Naruto

"Wow, bukankah tidak baik seorang gadis bicara kasar seperti itu" balas Naruto dengan senyum menghina

Braak

"Apa maksudmu pirang sialan" bentak Rias memukul meja memandang benci Naruto, sedangkan yang ditatap malah semakin memperlebar seringainya

Berkat bentakan Rias membuat seluruh murid didalam kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua

Naruto yang melihat sekitarnya mendapat ide "Rias Gremory aku menantang mu bermain catur untuk mempertaruhkan gelarmu _Crowned King_ dan jika aku kalah aku akan menjadi budakmu" Naruto agak mengeraskan suaranya agar yang lain mendengarnya

Semua yang mendengar ikrar Naruto menatap tak percaya kepadanya dan menanti jawaban dari Rias

Rias yang telah tersulut emosi yang tinggi tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengiyakan tantangan Naruto

"Aku Rias Gremory menerima tantangan mu pirang sialan" teriakan Rias membuat semuanya meneriaki namanya

"Rias Rias Rias Rias..."

Salah satu di antara para murid telah mempersiapkan tempat bermain bagi mereka berdua, mereka berdua tanpa dikomando langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing

"Wah, sepertinya aku dulu yang bergerak ne, Rias-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada menghina sambil menggerakkan bidak caturnya

"Sialan kau, kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu dan mempermalukan mu di sekolah ini" balas Rias dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak lepas dari Naruto sembari menggerakkan bidak caturnya

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu malah mengejek bahkan memandang rendah kearah Rias

Saling tatap menatap antara tatapan tajam dan tatapan merendahkan sembari menggerakkan bidak catur mereka terus berlanjut hingga Rias menyadari bahwa ia akan kalah lagi untuk kedua kalinya

Tidak, kata itulah yang muncul dalam pikiran Rias dia tidak mungkin kalah dari pirang sialan ini untuk kedua kalinya, pandangan Rias ke Naruto kini semakin tajam

"Asal kau tahu pirang sialan, aku mendapat gelar _Crowned King _bukanlah sekedar omong kosong, kali ini akan kutunjukkan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku mendapatkan gelar ini" suara Rias untuk kesekian kalinya dikeraskan dan kali ini ia melakukan check ke Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Rias melakukan check tersentak, Rias yang melihat reaksi Naruto tersenyum lebar

Naruto yang tersentak kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat_ queen _nya dan akhirnya...

Checkmate

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya Gremory-san" Naruto menunduk bergumam lirih lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa

"Hhhh, inilah yang terjadi apabila kau sombong Gremory-san, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu"

Rias yang mendengar tawa Naruto kini takut ia sudah kalah untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama

"Sekarang gelar mu menjadi milikku kan" Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap rendah kearah Rias

Naruto yang melihat Rias sedang ketakutan dengan keringat dingin, membuatnya ingin tertawa dan membuat Rias putus asa, tapi sayang ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena gurunya telah masuk ke dalam kelas

"Ohayou" sapa sang guru

"Ohayou sensei" balas para murid

"Maaf atas keterlambatan sensei, tadi sensei sempat bertemu dengan Azazel-sensei, jadi apa kalian telah bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san" ucap sensei

"Hai sensei"

"Mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapat wali kelas baru, Grayfia-sensei silahkan masuk"

Kini masuklah sosok wanita berpakaian rapi berambut perak panjang dikepang

"Nama saya Grayfia Lucifage, mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk kedepannya" ucap Grayfia memperkenalkan dirinya

Semua murid menatap sensei dengan pandangan kagum, terutama bagi kaum pria yang menatap dada besar milik sensei-nya

Beda lagi dengan Naruto yang kaget melihat sosok sensei di depannya saat ini, apalagi sensei-nya kini tersenyum tipis kearahnya

Ruang OSIS

Terlihat tiga orang di dalamnya, pertama sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di kursi sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya yang di pastikan sebagai seito kaichou menatap datar kedua orang dihadapannya

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sona" suara lembut dari seito kaichou terdengar walaupun dengan nada datar

Sona menatap datar seito kaichou "begini kaichou, Rias Gremory telah kalah kemarin dalam permainan yang di gelari-nya"

Kedua orang yang mendengar terkejut pasalnya Rias tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan catur

"Hah, mana mungkin Rias bisa kalah bukankah hanya kau saja yang bisa mengalahkannya" sosok wanita disampingnya meragukan laporan Sona

"Itu memang benar senpai, tapi kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung" balas Sona meyakinkan wanita disampingnya yang meragukan laporannya

"Jika itu memang benar, maka siapa yang telah mengalahkan Rias ?" Tanya sang seito kaichou penasaran dengan sosok yang dapat mengalahkan Rias

Wanita disampingnya juga penasaran dengan sosok yang mengalahkan Rias, kini ia menatap Sona dengan wajah penasaran

"Orang yang mengalahkan Rias adalah..."

Tok tok tok

Sona yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya

"Masuk!" perintah seito kaichou

Cleck

"Hah hah kaichou, Rias Gremory telah kalah dan dia mempertaruhkan gelarnya" ucap sosok laki-laki berambut pirang ngos-ngosan

"Apaaa, siapa yang telah mengalahkan Rias, Saji cepat katakan" teriak wanita di samping Sona terkejut meminta Jawaban dari Saji

"Kalau tidak salah namanya, Uzumaki Naruto" Saji dengan cepat

Kedua wanita cantik tersebut bingung mendengar nama Naruto pasalnya nama itu belum pernah mereka dengar, beda lagi dengan Sona yang saat ini terkejut dan menatap seito kaichou

"Dialah orang yang ku maksud kaichou" ucap Sona membuat kedua senpai-nya terkejut

"Ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Uzamaki Naruto ini, Sona!" seito kaichou menatap tajam Sona meminta penjelasan yang di balas dengan anggukan

Sona lalu menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Naruto kemarin di gerbang sekolah yang merupakan murid pindahan dan ia mengantar Naruto keruangan Kouchou dan kemudian Azazel-sensei menyuruhnya mengantarkan Naruto ke asrama dan dalam perjalanan Naruto pergi ke kelas yang ramai dan ia mengikuti Naruto. Sesampainya di sana ia sudah melihat Naruto menantang Rias dan bermain hingga akhirnya ia menang. Itu saja yang ia ceritakan, tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan tentang perbicaraannya dengan Naruto

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan OSIS mendengarkan cerita Sona dengan terkejut

"Apa orang ini sudah gila, dia ini murid baru dan belum beberapa jam di sekolah ini, tapi dia sudah berani menantang _Crowned King _dan bahkan ia mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri, dan arrrgh dasar orang bodoh" teriak wanita disamping Sona mencak-mencak tidak jelas

"Simpan kekesalan mu itu senpai, masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat mu makin kesal" ucap Sona menenangkan senpai yang telash berdiri di sampingnya

"Apa itu Sona ?" Tanya seito kaichou penasaran

Sona menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Caranya bermain catur lah yang membuat ku terkejut, caranya sangat mirip dengan_ King Of Chess _sebelumnya" perkataan Sona kali ini membuat mereka tersentak

"M-maksudmu cara bermain Uzumaki ini mirip dengan Natsuki-sensei" ucap wanita di samping Sona dengan terkejut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sona

"Tidak mungkin" ucap seito kaichou memijit pelipisnya

"Ano, ku rasa aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan" ucap Saji bingung menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Saji, jadi kau diam saja" ucap Sona datar melirik tajam Saji membuatnya bagaikan tertusuk ratusan pisau

"Kalian semua dengar. Untuk sementara, rahasiakan seluruh perbincangan kita kali ini, kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini tersebar ke telinga para _Kings, _kalian mengerti!" Ucap seito kaichou yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala

"Dan juga Sona berhati-hati lah, mungkin dia juga akan menantang mu" lanjutnya memperingati Sona dengan tatapan serius

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir kaichou, dia tidak akan datang secepat itu" balas Sona meyakinkan seito kaichou

"Terserah kau saja lah" ucap seito kaichou pasrah

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai... Mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang baik atau bahkan buruk...

Mohon bantuannya senpai..., bye-bye

**Out Rain714...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**School Of Freedom**

**Disclaimer** : B**ukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**,... Yang penting gue nulis buat **"DIRIKU SENDIRI"**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Rating** : **T** (seiring berjalannya cerita akan menjadi **M**)

**Summary** : Belajar itu membosankan, membuat pandangan ku tentang sekolah menjadi buruk... Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar tentang sekolah swasta yang berkurikulum _**Everything is determined by bets...**_

Teeet

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua murid didalam kelas XI-2 keluar kecuali murid berambut pirang yang masih memikirkan tentang wali kelas barunya, dan disampingnya nampak murid berambut merah menatap kosong kearah meja semenjak awal pelajaran

Naruto yang sedang memikirkan alasan adanya Grayfia di sekolahnya tiba-tiba teringat akan janji Koneko tadi pagi, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Rias yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya

Seteelah sampai di lantai dasar dimana kelas X berada, ia mencari sosok gadis imut berambut perak pendek diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang

"Senpai" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya, tepat disana gadis yang dicarinya berjalan kearahnya

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga Koneko-chan" ucanya berlari kecil menghampiri Koneko

"Ayo senpai, kita pergi ke belakang sekolah!" Ajak Koneko datar

"Eh, kenapa tidak di lantai atas saja. Bukankah disana kita bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan sekolah dari atas"

"Tidak bisa senpai, nanti aku jelaskan"

Naruto yang penasaran akan perkataan Koneko hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikutinya dari belakang

Selama perjalanan mereka tak lepas dari pandangan murid yang lain, apalagi Naruto yang ditatap heran oleh mereka dan pandangan takjub yang di torehkan kearah Koneko

Naruto yang mengerti akan tatapan yang di tujukan padanya cuma diam saja dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah pandangan yang di tujukan ke Koneko

'apa Koneko sepopuler itu kah, hingga semuanya takjub padanya' batin Naruto menatap punggung mungil Koneko didepannya

At belakang sekolah

Kini terlihat dua sosok yang duduk berduaan di bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar, bagi murid lain yang melihat mereka dari jauh pasti akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, namun mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sosok berambut perak menyodorkan sebuah onigiri berbentuk kucing kepada pria pirang di sampingnya

"Untukku ?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto sambil menatap onigiri berbentuk kucing yang kawai itu dan memakannya dengan lahap hingga habis

Naruto lalu menatap Koneko Masih memakan onigiri nya dengan pelan, lalu pandangan tertuju sebutir nasi di pinggir bibirnya

"Pelan-pelan saja kalau makan" ucap Naruto mengambil sebutir nasi itu lalu memakannya

Koneko yang melihat tindakan Naruto kini tertunduk, wajahnya yang awalnya putih kini merah padam dan jantung miliknya berdetak lebih cepat

'apa ini rasanya berdekatan dengan laki-laki' batinnya menyentuh dadanya merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tak karuan

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Koneko tertunduk dan wajahnya yang merah berpikir apa Koneko sakit, tapi pikirannya itu ia tepis ketika melihat Koneko melanjutkan dan menghabiskan makanannya

"Jadi bisa kah kamu jelaskan mengenai 'gelar' itu" ucap Naruto menatap Koneko yang sudah kembali normal

"Baiklah, tapi akan ku jelaskan dulu mengenai sistem yang ada di sekolah ini"

"Pertama, orang yang berkedudukan tinggi disekolah ini adalah pengurus OSIS, mereka inilah yang membantu Kouchou dalam menjalankan kurikulum sekolah dan juga pengurus OSIS bukanlah murid biasa, hanya orang yang berbakatlah yang bisa menjadi anggota OSIS dan juga Kaichou sendiri lah yang memilih anggota OSIS"

"Kedua, _The Twelve Ruler Kings _mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki bakat di bidangnya masing-masing. Aku juga kurang tahu tentang para raja ini, karena informasi tentang para raja sangatlah rahasia, bahkan dikelas X tidak ada satupun yang tahu identitas para raja tersebut..."

"Eh, bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tahu" ucap Naruto berpikir menatap Koneko yang merona tipis

"E-entahlah m-mungkin hanya kelas XI dan XII yang tahu" ucap Koneko malu yang membuatnya terlihat imut

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Koneko yang lucu dan memintanya melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Ketiga, _Crowned King _adalah orang-orang yang memiliki bakat yang hampir sama dengan _The Twelve Ruler Kings, _hanya saja mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan para raja namun mereka tetap diakui bahwa mereka berbakat dan di berikanlah gelar tersebut..."

"Apa _Crowned King_ mewakili setiap para raja ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dibalas gelengan oleh Koneko

"Untuk _Crowned King,_ jumlah mereka tidak diketahui dan banyak pula dari mereka yang memiliki bakat yang berbeda dari _The Twelve Ruler Kings_"

"Souka, lalu mengenai yang di koridor tadi"

"Oh, itu yang terakhir, kali ini tentang pembagian daerah bagi seluruh murid di sekolah ini, kelas X berada di lantai dasar dan seluruh murid kelas X di larang untuk naik ke lantai dua dan hanya diperbolehkan dengan alasan perintah guru ataupun izin dari para senpai, begitu pula dengan kelas XI tidak diperbolehkan untuk naik kelantai tiga hanya saja seluruh murid kelas XI bebas ke lantai dasar namun jarang sekali ada senpai yang datang ke lantai dasar palingan cuma anggota OSIS yang sedang berpatroli, dan bagi kelas XII mereka bebas ke mana saja selain ruang club dilantai empat" Jelas Koneko menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Koneko mulai mengerti mengenai sekolah yang membuatnya tertarik ini

Teeet

Bunyi bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis

"Arigatou atas informasinya, ayo kita pergi bel sudah berbunyi" Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Koneko yang disambut dengan wajah merona malu

**At Kelas XI-2**

Selama pelajaran Naruto hanya menguap dan menatap bosan ke sensei yang menjelaskan di atas.

Naruto melirik ke samping kirinya dimana Rias duduk diam memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei-nya. Lalu Naruto melirik ke samping kanannya yang membuatnya tertarik. Terlihat pria berambut cokelat sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya, entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul ide yang cukup gila di kepalanya

Naruto kemudian mendekati meja murid tersebut dan membuka bukunya untuk melihat namanya

'Hyoudou Issei ka, hoho ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan' batin Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya

Naruto lalu kembali ke posisi semula dan merobek selembar kertas di bukunya dengan pelan-pelan dan menulis beberapa kata, kemudian ia meremas-remasnya lalu melemparkannya ke punggung sensei-nya

Pukk

Semua murid terkejut melihat sensei-nya dilempari sebuah kertas, sedangkan sang sensei mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

_Hei kuso sensei, aku bosan dengan pelajaran mu, lebih baik sensei keluar saja, kau pikir pelajaran mu itu menarik apa, cih asal kamu tahu sensei pelajaran mu itu sangat membosankan...baka_

_Jika sensei keberatan datang saja ke belakang, kita tentukan dengan 'suit' . jika aku menang, sensei keluar dan jika aku kalah, terserah sensei..._

_Hyoudou Issei_

sensei-nya dengan muka marah menghampiri Issei yang tengah tertidur pulas di belakang

Naruto yang melihat sensei-nya mulai mendekat, ia pun membangunkan Issei dengan menendang tulang kering Issei dengan keras

"Arrhk" teriak Issei langsung bangun mengelus-elus kakinya

Semua murid menatap tak percaya ke Issei yang berteriak sekeras itu saat sensei mendekati nya

"Ho kau telah berani ya Issei-kun, saa kita mulai" ucap sensei mendekati meja Issei

Issei yang baru saja merasakan rasa sakit kini bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sensei-nya

"Gunting, gunakan gunting cepatlah" gumam Naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Issei

Issei malah tambah bingung mendengar perintah dari Naruto apalagi sensei-nya sudah berada di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Jan Ken Pon" teriak seluruh murid di kelas nya

Tanpa pikir panjang Issei memilih gunting dan alangkah terkejutnya ternyata sensei-nya memilih kertas

Semuanya terkejut melihat Issei mengalahkan sensei mereka, apalagi Issei yang notabennya pria bodoh yang di pikirannya cuma berisi hal-hal yang berbau mesum bisa menang dalam suit, sungguh keajaiban

Beda lagi dengan Naruto yang kini memperlebar seringainya melihat sensei-nya kalah dalam suit, seperti yang Naruto duga pasti sensei-nya akan memilih kertas, dilihat dari emosinya dan kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Jika sensei akan memilih batu maka tangannya tak akan di kepal dan ia yakin sensei tak akan memilih gunting karena emosi yang mengendalikan sensei-nya membuat pikirannya terganggu

sensei-nya shok melihat Issei mengalahkannya suit dan mundur selangkah ke belakang

Naruto lalu melihat kertas yang jatuh dari sensei-nya ke lantai kemudian memungutnya dan membacanya, ia lalu berdiri dan menatap sensei-nya

"Sensei, seperti yang tertulis di sini anda harus keluar dari kelas kami" ucap Naruto santai dengan menunjukkan selembar kertas yang kusut ke semua orang di dalam kelas

Murid-murid yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah sensei

Sensei yang mendengar bisik-bisik dari muridnya mengeraskan rahangnya dan berbalik pergi keluar kelas

Naruto yang melihat sensei-nya keluar tersenyum tipis dan melempar kertas itu dan duduk di bangkunya lalu menghela nafas

"Hah, akhirnya pelajaran membosankan itu berakhir"

Issei yang melihat teman-temannya mulai mendatanginya kini bingung

"Hei Issei kau penyelamat kami"

"Ya Issei, kau memang hebat"

Kata per kata pujian mulai keluar dari teman-temannya, tapi bukan dirinya yang berhak mendapat pujian melainkan Naruto, yang telah memberinya saran

Issei ingin menjelaskan bahwa bukan ia yang mengalahkan sensei-nya melainkan Naruto, tapi saat ia ingin menjelaskan ia melihat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan merapatkan kedua jarinya (jari telunjuk dan jari tengah)

Issei yang mengerti akan kode yang di berikan oleh Naruto hanya pasrah

Sedangkan Rias kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran

"Tak kusangka kau bertindak sejauh itu pirang sialan"

Naruto lalu melirik Rias dan tersenyum tipis

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menang"

Rias yang mendengar Jawaban Naruto cuma mendecih kesal

"Ne Rias, bagaimana kalau kita main suit ?" Tawar Naruto dengan pandangan bosan

"Apa maksudmu pirang sialan" Jawab Rias ketus

"Mudah saja, begini jika aku kalah gelar mu akan ku kembalikan, tapi jika aku menang kau harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan ku dan mengabulkan permohonan kecilku, ne Rias-chan" Tawar Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Kau yakin dengan ini ?" Tanya Rias ragu akan taruhan yang dinyatakan Naruto

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas "Tentu saja, kau takut"

"Tentu saja tidak, maksudku taruhannya tidaklah seimbang" Rias menjelaskan bahwa yang Naruto taruhkan tidak sebanding

"Aku tidak melanggar kok, bukankah peraturannya mengatakan apabila keduanya telah sepakat maka permainan bisa dilakukan" Naruto mengingatkan kembali peraturan permainan yang dijelaskan Azazel

"Baiklah, tapi Jangan kau sesali perbuatanmu kali ini" balas Rias setuju untuk melakukan suit dengan Naruto

Naruto yang cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli mendengar ucapan Rias

Naruto dan Rias saling berhadapan dengan tangan kanan mereka dikepal kedepan

"Jan Ken Pon" ucap mereka berdua dengan tangan diangkat

Naruto menguap saat mengangkat tangannya yang membuatnya menutup mata

Dan hasilnya adalah...

Kertas vs Batu

Rias melongo melihat ia kalah untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Naruto yang sudah berhenti menguap, akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap bosan hasil didepannya

"Eh, sepertinya aku yang menang ne Rias-chan"

Rias tak percaya, ia melihat sendiri saat Naruto memilih kertas saat itu ia dalam keadaan mata tertutup saat tengah menguap

'apa-apaan ini. Sebenarnya seberapa beruntungnya kah dirumu Naruto-san"

Teeet

Bunyi bel pulang berbunyi

Rias akhirnya tersadar dari kagetnya saat mendengar bunyi bel berbunyi

"Ne Rias, nanti malam pukul 7, aku menunggumu di asrama tua untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan ku, jaa ne" ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar menggendong tasnya

Rias masih tak percaya kalau orang yang dia lawan bukan hanya hebat melainkan punya keberuntungan yang luar biasa

**Malam Hari**

Di tengah-tengah ruangan yang luas, duduklah seorang pria berambut pirang di atas sofa

Mata saphire miliknya tak pernah lepas dari smartphonenya, ia sangat serius memainkan smartphonenya hingga aktivitasnya terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah!"

Saat pintu terbuka muncullah sosok perempuan berambut merah crimson panjang dibalut dengan dress merah panjang selutut, perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Rias telah berada di dekatnya mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Naruto lalu meletakkan smartphonenya di meja dan menatap Rias heran

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu ?"

Rias tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia bingung menjawab apa, soalnya pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto hanya pakaian santai dengan kaos putih dengan corak merah serta celana panjang berwarna hitam

Naruto yang menyadari Rias kebingungan cuma menghela nafas

"Hah, lupakan saja. Jadi, katakan padaku informasi yang kau ketahui tentang _The Twelve Ruler Kings _?"

Naruto menatap serius ke Rias yang di balas dengan tatapan yang sama

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang _The Twelve Ruler Kings _?

"Semuanya"

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan memberitahukan padamu siapa saja yang mendapat gelar raja yang berada di kelas XI. Pertama Fifth King, _King Of Chess_ yaitu Sona Sitri dari kelas XI-1, ia mendapatkan gelarnya saat ia masih kelas X, dan saat itu juga Sona di angkat menjadi Fuku Kaichou. Sebelum ia menjadi Raja, Sona sempat ikut kejuaraan catur nasional dan mendapatkan juara satu dan saat ia sudah menjadi Raja, Sona dipilih untuk mewakili Jepang mengikuti pertandingan catur internasional dan sayang sekali Sona hanya dapat juara ketiga waktu itu"

Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sona adalah salah satu dari _The Twelve Ruler Kings, _sungguh mengejutkan apalagi saat ini Sona menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS

'Sona Sitri tak kusangka kau tambah semenarik ini' batin Naruto mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sona

"Kedua Seventh King, _King Of Cards_ yaitu Raiser Phoenix dari kelas XI-3, orang ini sangat hebat dalam bermain kartu, baginya kartu itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Satu hal yang membuat orang ini dikatakan hebat yaitu pada saat ia menguras habis uang dari beberapa pejudi profesional yang dilawannya dalam permainan Poker beberapa bulan lalu, tapi dibalik kehebatannya ia mempunyai sifat buruk yang selalu bermain dengan wanita"

Rias merasa jijik saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah Raiser yang kau maksud itu pria ayam itu kan"

"Ya, tapi dimana kau bertemu dengannya setahuku dia itu jarang ada di sekolah"

"Jadi benar ya. Tadi aku sempat melihat Raiser sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita di belakang gedung sekolah, awalnya aku pikir mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi saat ku perhatikan lagi wanita tersebut nampaknya terpaksa"

Ya saat pulang sekolah Naruto memang melihat pria pirang dengan gaya rambut yang membuatnya mirip seperti ayam (itu pemikiran Naruto) sedang mencumbui seorang wanita

Rias geram mendengar perkataan Naruto "Itu pasti salah satu dari budak yang dimilikinya, dasar Raiser sialan dengan seenaknya ia memperlakukan wanita sebagai mainannya"

"Tenanglah dan lanjutkan penjelasan mu" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Rias

Rias mendecih kesal dan menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah, selanjutnya Tenth King, _King Of Battles,_ yaitu Vali Lucifer dari kelas XI-1, satu kata untuk menggambarkan orang ini **Akuma, **ia bahkan di juluki **Gin no Akuma **oleh Azazel-senseidan yang membuatnya semakin menakutkan adalah marganya **Lucifer**. Untuk informasi mengenai orang ini kau bisa mencari tahu pada murid laki-laki di sekolah"

Naruto penasaran dengan orang ini apalagi dengan julukan iblis Perak itu 'hoho tak kusangka sekolah ini semakin menarik'

"Keempat Eleventh King, _King Of Dices _yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya dari kelas XI-1, wanita ini sangat cantik sampai-sampai banyak murid yang menjulukinya Hime-sama tetapi saat ia bermain kecantikan hanya akan membawa keburukan bagi lawannya. Dia juga salah satu pengurus OSIS sama seperti Sona"

"Kelima Sixth King, _King Of Swords_ Arthuria Pendragon dari kelas XI-1, Arthuria seorang bangsawan dari keluarga pendragon, ia sangat ahli dalam memainkan pedang. Aku tak tahu seperti apa permainan pedangnya tapi kata temanku, saat Arthuria memegang pedangnya maka ia seperti seorang Raja yang sesungguhnya. Itu saja yang ku ketahui, oh ya masih ada tiga Raja dari kelas XI yang tidak ku ketahui sedangkan sisanya adalah dari kelas XII" jelas Rias panjang lebar

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Rias yang duduk dengan gelisah, awalnya ia bingung dan akhirnya ia mengerti tingkah Rias

"Astaga tuan rumah macam apa aku ini, tunggulah sebentar" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju ke dapur

Rias yang melihat Naruto pergi pun bingung, tapi ia tak peduli, ia lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sungguh menakjubkan gedung yang di katakan asrama tua ternyata seluar biasa ini, belum lagi desain dan interior dinding gedung asrama tua ini yang menakjubkan

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama" Naruto datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas ocha dan sepiring kue coklat

Rias memandang heran kearah Naruto yang meletakkan dua buah gelas ocha dan sepiring kue coklat di atas meja

"Minumlah"

Tanpa basa-basi Rias langsung meminum ocha itu dan melebarkan matanya

'enak sekali, jangan bilang kalau dia yang membuatnya' Rias terkejut saat meminum ocha itu

Naruto terkekeh melihat Rias terkejut saat meminum ocha buatannya itu

"Cobalah kue itu, ya walaupun rasanya agak pahit sih"

Rias lalu mengambil kue coklat itu dan memakannya

'apa-apaan ini, kue coklatnya sangat enak apalagi rasa manis pahitnya yang seimbang menciptakan rasa yang baru kali ini kurasakan, tak lupa dengan coklatnya yang meleleh saat didalam mulut, sungguh luar biasa' Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya kali ini

Tidak di sangka kue coklat yang berada di piring tersebut telah habis dimakan oleh Rias

Naruto yang melihat itu cuma tersenyum tipis "baiklah Rias, sekarang aku mau bertanya. Apa aku bisa menantang salah satu dari _The Twelve Ruler Kings _?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Rias namun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala

"Kau tidak akan bisa menantang secara langsung salah satu dari mereka"

Rias memandang Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya tajam yang membuatnya ketakutan

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menantang mereka" lanjut Rias cepat karena takut akan tatapan Naruto

"Apa itu ?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada berat

"K-kau harus bisa mengalahkan _Queen_ mereka" Rias menoleh ke arah samping menghindari tatapan maut Naruto

"Aku hanya tahu dua _Queen _dari _The Twelve Ruler Kings, _pertama Shinra Tsubaki dari kelas XI-1 yang merupakan _Queen _dari Fifth King, Sona Sitri. Ia juga salah satu anggota pengurus OSIS dan juga merupakan salah satu dari orang yang mendapat gelar _Crowned King. _Lalu Yuuto Kiba dari kelas XI-3 yang merupakan anggota dari klub Kendo dan ia adalah _Queen _dari Sixth King, Arthuria Pendragon"

Rias melanjutkan perkataannya dengan cepat agar Naruto tidak bertanya lagi

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Rias mengenai para _Queen _tersebut

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang mendapat gelar _Crowned King _?"

"Yang ku ketahui saat ini cuma ada lima, pertama kau sendiri, Shinra Tsubaki, Himejima Akeno dari kelas XI-3, Ravel Phoenix dari kelas X-1 dan Xenovia Quarta dari kelas XI-4. Itu saja yang ku ketahui dari mereka selebihnya aku tak tahu"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Rias "Arigatou, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Sekarang kita sudah impas"

Rias lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar diikuti Naruto yang mengantarkannya hingga di depan pintu

Sesampainya di luar gedung Rias berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Tapi asal kau tahu, berhati-hati lah dengan Vali dia itu sangat berbahaya"

Naruto yang mendengar peringatan Rias cuma tersenyum tipis

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau perhatian padaku" Naruto berkata dengan nada mengejek

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkannya mu, pirang sialan. Aku hanya mengingatkan mu untuk tak mencari masalah dengan Vali"

"Kheh, bukankah itu sama saja"

"Cih, terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli jika kau di habisi oleh Vali"

"Hhhh, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu Rias. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menang, ingat itu"

"Terserah, aku mau pulang"

Rias pun berbalik pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto

Naruto lalu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu, lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya

**Tok tok tok**

Ketukan pintu membuat Naruto terhenti dan berbalik menuju pintu depan. Naruto dengan pelan membuka pintu dan melihat sosok perempuan berambut perak panjang mengenakan pakaian maid serta sebuah koper besar di sampingnya

"Selamat malam Naruto-sama, maaf menganggu anda selarut ini" perempuan itu menunduk dan tersenyum tipis

Naruto cukup kaget melihat sosok di depannya saat ini dan menyuruhnya masuk. Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan menatap bingung sosok yang duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya saat ini

"Jadi, Grayfia apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan ada apa dengan pakaian mu itu" Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis

"Saya adalah pelayanan pribadi anda, jadi saya akan mengikuti anda dimana pun anda berada" ucapan Grayfia membuat Naruto ingat akan tugas Grayfia sebagai pelayan pribadi yang di berikan oleh ibunya mulai saat ia berusia 7 tahun

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa kesini bukankah kamu sekarang menjadi guru di sekolah ini" Naruto mengingat kembali waktu tadi pagi saat Grayfia memperkenalkan diri

"Saya diminta oleh Azazel untuk tinggal di asrama ini, awalnya saya menolak tapi setelah mendengar bahwa anda tinggal di asrama ini saya pun langsung setuju" Grayfia menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini

"Aku mengerti. Apakah kaa-san yang menyuruh mu datang kesini ?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengan

"Tidak, ini atas kemauan saya sendiri yang di setujui oleh nona-sama"

"Souka, kalau begitu aku menantang mu untuk suit. Jika aku menang kau harus menuruti seluruh perintah ku dan jika aku kalah kau bisa melakukan apa saja semaumu" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju Grayfia dan duduk tepat di sampingnya

"Apa yang anda katakan Naruto-sama, saya adalah pelayan anda apapun yang anda perintahkan akan saya lakukan dan saya tidak akan berani membangkang, jadi Naruto-sama tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut" Grayfia segera menunduk ke Naruto yang berada di sampingnya

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau memang pelayan ku, Tapi itu hanya bila ada di asrama tapi kalau di sekolah kau adalah sensei ku. Jadi aku harus melakukan ini agar kau bisa mematuhi ku di asrama maupun di sekolah. Kau mengerti kan" Naruto menggeleng danmenjelaskan maksudnya

"Maaf atas kebodohan saya, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang anda pikirkan, sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

"Tak apa-apa kok, jadi mari kita mulai"

Jan Ken Pon

Gunting vs Kertas

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Grayfia menghela nafas lega karena kalah

"Kalau begitu sesuai dengan taruhan tadi, kau harus menuruti seluruh perintah ku di asrama maupun di sekolah" Naruto memandang Grayfia dengan senyuman tipis

"Seperti yang ku harapkan Naruto-sama, aku pasti akan menuruti perintahmu apapun itu walau harus mati pun aku tetap bersedia" Grayfia membalasnya dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Naruto terkekeh geli

"Hhhh, aku tak akan pernah membahayakan dirimu malahan aku yang akan menjagamu. Bukankah waktu kita kecil kamu yang selalu menemaniku dan kali ini biarkan aku yang menjagamu" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut serta senyuman tulus

Grayfia tersentak atas ucapan Naruto, matanya bergetar dan air mata jatuh mengalir di wajah cantiknya, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto dan kemudian kedua tangan Naruto memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto

"Kau tak usah menahannya Grayfia" Naruto memeluk Grayfia yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya

"Hiks hiks, Naruto-sama. Aku punya permohonan kalau bisa?"

"Apa itu Grayfia, katakan saja!"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi sampai kapan pun"

Ucapan Grayfia membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya "ya aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mu"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Grayfia sangat bahagia dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto mengelus-elus pelan rambut perak Grayfia dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap sendu kearahnya

"Jangan nangis nanti cantiknya hilang loh"

Grayfia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto perlahan berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Grayfia yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya

"Ayo, ini sudah malam beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu"

Naruto berjalan menuju lantai dua di ikuti Grayfia di belakangnya membawa kopernya. Naruto kemudian berhenti di kamar no 15 yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya

"Ini kamar mu, istirahatlah jaa ne Grayfia"

Setelah Naruto mengantar Grayfia, ia lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Grayfia menunduk hormat dan masuk ke kamar miliknya saat Naruto telah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali dengan seringai di wajahnya

'aku pasti akan menikmati seluruh hal yang menarik di sekolah ini, dan kali ini yang akan ku lakukan pertama adalah menjadi raja'

Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya tiba-tiba tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu

"Permohonan kecilku, cih kuso bagimana aku bisa melupakannya"

Naruto lalu memikirkan kembali seluruh percakapannya tadi dengan Rias, hingga pada akhirnya ia menyeringai ketika menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya makin tertarik dengan sekolah ini...

TBC

**School Of Freedom**

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga, ugh setelah lama mencari sesuatu akhirnya ketemu dan taraaa... hehehehe

Ok, ada beberapa hal yang harus diketahui :

**Pertama, **_**The Twelve Ruler Kings. **_**Terdapat dua belas orang yang memiliki gelar tersebut, yang kini telah di ketahui**

**1\. **_**Fifth King, King Of Chess**_** yaitu Sona Sitri kelas XI-1**

**2\. **_**Sixth King, King Of Swords **_**yaitu Arthuria Pendragon Kelas XI-1**

**3\. **_**Seventh King, King Of Cards**_** yaitu Raiser Phoenix kelas XI-3**

**4\. **_**Tenth King, King Of Battles **_**yaitu Vali Lucifer kelas XI-1**

**5\. **_**Eleventh King, King Of Dices**_** yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya kelas XI-1**

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa kebanyakan dari kelas XI-1 ? Hhhh itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu

**Kedua, **_**Crowned King**_**. Jumlahnya tidak diketahui, dan telah di ketahui sebanyak lima orang**

**1\. Uzumaki Naruto kelas XI-2. Spesialis, **_**Chess**_

**2\. Shinra Tsubaki kelas XI-1. Spesialis, ...**

**3\. Himejima Akeno kelas XI-3. Spesialis, ...**

**4\. Ravel Phoenix kelas X-1. Spesialis, ...**

**5\. Xenovia Quarta kelas XI-4. Spesialis, ...**

**Ketiga, **_**Queen**_**. Mereka berjumlah dua belas dan mewakili setiap raja, dan telah diketahui dua orang**

**1\. Shinra Tsubaki kelas XI-1 **_**Queen**_** dari Sona Sitri kelas XI-1**

**2\. Yuuto Kiba kelas XI-3 **_**Queen**_** dari Arthuria Pendragon Kelas XI-1**

Ok itu saja info yang telah di ketahui untuk saat ini. Dan satu hal lagi disini Grayfia berumur **20 TAHUN**.

**Salam** **Fernando Indrawan...**

**Rain714 Out**


End file.
